Destino
by denadadetodo
Summary: Que sucede cuando eres capaz de conocer tu futuro con total claridad, cuando sólo hay un ser capaz de sorprenderte. Los personajes y el universo de Twilight no me pertenecen son completitos de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me adueño de ellos un ratito y sin ánimo de lucro.


De alguna manera Alice siempre conoció su destino. Cuando aún era mortal podía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ver en lo que se convertiría, sentir el olor de la sangre quemándole la garganta, los gritos de las que serian sus víctimas, la sed llenándolo todo, ver el monstruo que podría llegar a ser algún día.

Conoció cómo sería el fin de su vida como humana, aun antes de ver el rostro de aquel anciano de tez pálida por primera vez, conoció la oscuridad de aquella sucia habitación dentro de aquel hospital psiquiátrico, aun antes de llegar a ella. De alguna manera la oscuridad de aquella pequeña habitación la hizo olvidar aquellos horrores, eso le permitió renacer siendo alguien distinta, o quizá, alguien demasiado parecida a sí misma. Sin embargo no lo podría asegurar con certeza, los recuerdos hacia mucho que habían desaparecido, sólo quedaba aquella extraña sensación incomoda y desconocida, aquella emoción que la entumecía a ratos y después sólo quedaba la oscuridad atiborrándolo todo.

Conocía el rostro amable de Carlisle, incluso antes de verlo por primera vez; podía sentir los brazos de Esme estrechándola con una mezcla de fuerza y dulzura, antes incluso de saber quién era ella en realidad; conocía aquella sonrisa picara y amable en el rostro del que sería su hermano, antes incluso de saber que lo llegaría a encontrar; podía vislumbrar la fuerza descomunal de Emmet y el instinto maternal de Rosalie, antes incluso de conocer sus nombres. Y en medio de todo aquello podía distinguir con claridad, aquel cabello del color del trigo maduro, aquellos ojos de color ambarino que mostraban una agonía bastante perceptible, una agonía distinta a las que escondían los demás integrantes de aquella extraña familia, de aquel anómalo aquelarre.

Aquellos rostros eran su tabla de salvación mientras su cuerpo inmortal y sin vida vagaba solitario en medio de ciudades desconocidas, perdido en medio de la confusión y algo parecido al dolor humano, un dolor extraño y lacerante, que se tornaba cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insoportable. Si hubiera podido concederle un nombre a aquella extraña y dolorosa sensación la hubiera llamado soledad.

En aquellos momentos su don era su salvación, vislumbrar un futuro distinto a los de su especie, un futuro por decirlo de alguna manera -_"más humano"_- un futuro donde el dolor y la sensación de pérdida se extinguirían poco a poco. Era en aquellos momentos, donde se aferraba con fuerza a sus visiones, intentando encontrar el camino que la llevaría a aquella casa junto a aquellas personas extrañas y a la vez tan conocidas, el camino que la llevaría a lo más parecido a un hogar que podría llegar a tener.

Ahora todo aquello había quedado atrás.

Los paseos bajo la luz de la luna son algo constante en su vida, tomar aquella mano que parece tener la temperatura adecuada para ella y caminar siguiendo el rumbo del rio, reflejarse en el color ambarino de los ojos de Jasper, de su Jazz; Intentar borrar poco a poco esa agonía que se muestra en ellos, mientras ella intenta recordar, aunque sea un pequeño atisbo de quien fue alguna vez. Ahora no sólo tiene una familia, también tiene un compañero para toda la eternidad, tiene todo lo que siempre deseó o al menos lo que se le permite desearía.

A veces su don también es una maldición, para alguien que tiene la eternidad por delante. Una vez que la decisión está tomada no hay sorpresas, no hay sobresaltos, solamente queda esperar el momento adecuado y las cosas ocurrirán de un modo u otro. La monotonía no siempre es una buena compañía, cuando se tiene la perennidad como aliada.

Su existencia y la de Jasper hace mucho que han dejado de ser un misterio para ella.

Su cuerpo pequeño y duro como la roca se acomoda en medio del sofá de la sala de estar, a veces esos pequeños detalles humanos la hacen sentir un tanto mas cómoda y su mente se permite preguntarse por que de pronto con_ él _todo es distinto, siempre hubo algo diferente con Jacob.

No es únicamente el hecho de no poder "verlo", de no conocer lo que pasará luego, es la sensación de que siempre estuvo allí, atado a su destino, a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, a pesar de saber que no podrían coexistir.

No podría llamar atracción a lo que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez; quizá curiosidad y un poco menos de animadversión de lo que sentía el resto del aquelarre, sin embargo una corriente de algo desconocido parecía atraerlos el uno al otro, su mente intuía que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Mientras su cerebro se pierde en ensoñaciones vagas y distantes, los tenues pasos de su hermano la alertan que ya no está sola en casa, en su casa. Es hora de intentar esconder sus propios secretos, de ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Recitando de nuevo el Atharva Veda, ¿hay algo que desees esconder de mi pequeñaja? —Pregunta Edward, antes de empujarla suavemente con su cuerpo y sentarse a su lado en el mullido sofá.

Hace días que ha notado a Alice bastante inquieta e incluso ha podido notar en ella el efluvio de Jacob, no es nada que lo alarme, después de todo aquel licántropo hace algún tiempo que pasó a formar parte de sus vidas, sin embargo el olor en el cabello de su hermana es más fuerte cada día.

Ella le sonríe incomoda, intentando concentrarse en los versos que repite una y otra vez en su mente, a veces el don de Edward puede resultar bastante incomodo, tener secretos con un hermano que puede leer la mente es bastante difícil, casi imposible.

—Solo quería estar segura de no haberlos olvidado, además tengo una pequeña sorpresa para Bella y no me gustaría que se enterase por ti… ¿Sabes?, lo que sientes por ella seria toda una imprimación si fueses un hombre lobo.

Una suave risa escapa de los labios de Edward cuando escucha el comentario de su hermana, nunca sabrá a ciencia a cierta qué es lo que los unió a Bella y a él, de lo único que siempre estará seguro es que su amor es algo mucho más fuerte que algo sobrenatural, algo que va mucho más allá de los limites creados por la vida o la muerte, una especie de misterio.

Sin embargo no es momento de preocuparse por explicar lo que lo une a su amada, es momento de adivinar que pasa por la mente de su hermana y de algún modo intentar ayudarla, odia verla triste.

—A Bella no le suelen gustar muchos tus "pequeñas sorpresas" y menos cuando las planeas para salir del paso y tampoco me gusta que me compares con un _"chucho"_ para decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Alice?

—Lo siento, esta noche no soy muy buena compañía hermanito, quizá deberías ir a ver a tu bella durmiente. —Responde Alice, antes de dar un pequeño gruñido como muestra de su propia frustración, no le gusta hacer daño a ninguno de sus hermanos, pero esta noche en especial prefiere estar sola.

Los lamentos nocturnos del bosque parecen llamarla y sus pasos recorren con gracia y rapidez los metros que la separan de la puerta principal, mientras intenta pensar la mejor ruta a seguir su don se hace visible de nuevo.

—Ni lo intentes Edward, esta noche no. — Dice en su mente, mientras intenta disuadir a su hermano de seguirla en su caminata nocturna.

Cuando ve que él gira y sube las escaleras su visión cambia, sabe que no la seguirá. Su visión ha cambiado.

Siempre le ha gustado el bosque de noche, quizá porque la oscuridad puede esconder su verdadera naturaleza, quizá porque la noche siempre ha sido un lugar seguro para los de su raza.

Sin embargo esta noche, sus pasos la dirigen de manera casi instintiva a un claro del bosque junto al rio, a un claro que es casi prohibido porque señala el límite de los territorios entre licántropos y vampiros, un lugar donde es casi imposible conocer lo que sucederá en un futuro.

El latir rápido de un corazón le dice que no está sola en medio de aquel lugar, sin embargo el olor que desprende la criatura no la altera, es un aroma un tanto incomodo y sin embargo casi familiar.

—No hueles tan mal para ser un perro. —Dice ella, mientras se sienta a su lado en medio del húmedo musgo del bosque, es una especie de muletilla que suele sustituir a un "hola" que no tendría sentido.

—Y tú no estás del todo mal para ser una sanguijuela— Responde Jacob, mientras sonríe al verla arrugar el ceño y sacar su pequeña lengua en señal de burla.

Es una especie de tregua la que se ha formado entre ellos en los últimos tiempos, una tregua nacida a base de tener que luchar juntos y salvarse la vida los unos a los otros unas cuantas veces, una tregua que les permite olvidar sus propias amarguras tan monstruosas y a la vez tan humanas.

—Es difícil dejar de ser quienes somos, ¿verdad?

Ella no responde, se alza de hombros intentando no pensar en la verdad que esconde aquella pregunta, porque nadie mejor que ella, es capaz de saber cuán difícil es olvidar quien es ella y a quien pertenece en realidad, es difícil olvidar algo que se presenta en tu mente día a día, segundo tras segundo, algo que jamás podrá cambiar.

—Lo amo ¿sabes?, es simplemente que a veces, me gustaría ir por allí sin saber que esperar…tú sabes, esperar que el destino haga lo suyo, tener alguna sorpresa de vez en cuando. —La voz de Alice es casi un murmullo, sin embargo es lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el silencio cómodo que se asienta entre ellos.

Jacob sonríe sin que el gesto llegue realmente a sus ojos, el destino no suele ser algo que se le torne muy amistoso, el tiene ya su propia carga en forma de una frágil y patosa jovencita, la cual está irremediablemente medio enamorada de él y completamente enamorada de un vampiro.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos tiene más que decir, se miran a los ojos y sus propias imágenes reflejadas en las pupilas del otro, les muestran un atisbo de consuelo.

Ninguno se da cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad, simplemente el bosque ha quedado en silencio y sólo son consientes del cuerpo y el dolor del otro. Ninguno podría decir con certeza quién fue el que se acercó primero o cual de los dos dio el primer paso, es cuando las temperaturas de sus cuerpos - tan distintas entre sí - se entremezclan, que se dan cuenta de que algo está sucediendo, de que algo más que sus cuerpos están a punto de unirse.

Es cuando los brazos fuertes de Jacob abrazan con fiereza el pequeño cuerpo de Alice que de pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecen encajar, cuando las caricias se tornan mas fieras y al mismo tiempo tan naturales que todo parece tener sentido, dos razas enemigas enlazándose en un único ente para obtener algo de consuelo.

Hace tiempo que ambos han dejado de pensar racionalmente, las leyendas quiloutes se pierden de repente en un rincón apartado en el cerebro de Jacob y el miedo a ser destrozada por las zarpas y las fauces de un lobo se borran de pronto en la mente de Alice.

Simplemente dejan que sus manos jueguen en el cuerpo del ser que tienen en frente; fundiéndose, juntándose y separándose para volverse a unir en un frenesí de caricias y besos.

— ¡Hey!, cuidado con los colmillos. —Se queja Jacob, mientras su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y sus manos acarician con delicadeza el cabello del color del azabache.

—Lo siento. – Murmura ella, con fingida ingenuidad, antes de esconder su rostro bajo la firme mandíbula de Jacob y continuar con un pequeño y continuo reguero de besos, hasta llegar cerca a su oreja.

—Eres casi perfecta, ¿lo sabías? — Más que una pregunta es una afirmación por parte de Jacob, sin embargo sus manos descansan sobre el torso de Alice, justo en el lugar donde su pecho debería de latir a un compás rítmico y conmovedor.

—Quieres decir que si mi corazón latiera, lo seria verdad, seria perfecta entonces. — La tristeza de Alice se torna perceptible en el tono de su voz, mientras su cuerpo se aleja poco a poco del cálido abrazo de Jacob.

Sin pretenderlo algo ha cambiado entre ellos. Ya casi no quedan trazas de aquella pequeña vampira alegre, que con cada uno de sus pasos parece danzar al ritmo de una música que únicamente ella es capaz de escuchar.

—Lo lamento Alice. Se disculpa, y de repente el frio de la noche se torna más gélido que el tacto de la bella vampira.

—No pasa nada, a veces me gustaría recordar algo de aquella vida, tener algo que no me sea conocido del todo. —Dice ella, por toda respuesta; mientras alza los hombros tratando de restar importancia a sus palabras y baja la mirada para fijarla en el musgo húmedo y frio.

Jacob maldice para sus adentros, si alguien le hubiese dicho que sentiría ternura por uno de _"los fríos"_ no hubiese podido dejar de reír, sin embargo mientras coloca delicados besos en el gélido cabello de Alice, es el único sentimiento que parece embargarlo todo, ternura y un afán por borrar la tristeza de aquella faz pálida como la nieve.

De pronto ella levanta el rostro y las palabras y las disculpas dejan de tener sentido. Una nueva ráfaga de caricias y besos encienden los dos cuerpos. Hielo y fuego fundiéndose en un solo ser, sin llegar a destruirlo. Frio y calor atemperando las soledades y las angustias de dos cuerpos y de un alma, probablemente de dos.

Los cuerpos desnudos parecen encajar a la perfección en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, las sombras de los arboles dibujan extrañas figuras en aquellos cuerpos que se aferran el uno al otro, dos pieles de colores tan distintos mezclándose hasta lograr una tonalidad perfecta, la fuerza de Jacob protegiendo la engañosa debilidad del pequeño cuerpo de Alice. Palabras de consuelo murmuradas a la noche, susurros de placer ocultos por la fuerza de la tormenta que acecha.

—Quizá la próxima vez deberíamos de hacer lo mismo en el rio. —Le dice él, mientras una picara sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y acaricia con delicadeza la pálida mejilla. Sabe que aquella diminuta figura sería capaz de matarlo, sin embargo se ve tan débil, que de nuevo, mirarla lo enternece.

—No lo creo, solo olería a perro mojado. —Responde Alice, antes de arrugar la nariz en un cómico gesto que tiene como intención denotar una falsa sensación de asco.

Mientras Jacob coloca en el cuerpo marmóreo la última prenda, nuevas sensaciones los invaden.

La esperanza de que la experiencia se repita, crea en ella nuevas expectativas en su existencia, experiencias que no podrá ver con su don, que serán nuevas y sorprendentes. No conocerá ni el lugar ni la hora, no hay monotonía, solo expectación y una rara emoción que solo puede crear lo desconocido.

Sin embargo hay una mirada de dolor que la acusa, unos ojos ambarinos la observan intentando ocultar la agonía que sienten.

El regreso a casa se torna un tanto más lento, no trata de ocultar el efluvio de Jacob porque a pesar de no ser de su agrado le recuerda momentos felices, momentos cuya trascendencia esta en los desconocido, en algo muy similar a lo prohibido.

Ahora entiende a los amantes humanos que se esconden en las sombras para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, no es amor lo que ella siente por Jacob, pero es algo que la calienta por dentro, donde antes solo había frio.

A lo lejos, puede ver la silueta de su hermano apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta delantera, sabe que no la ha seguido en su travesía por el bosque, pero sabe que ya conoce su secreto.

—Lo sabes verdad. —Su tono no demuestra sorpresa o interrogación alguna, solamente espera la confirmación de sus sospechas, aquella mínima inclinación de cabeza que le dirá que su hermano ha leído su mente.

—Lastimarás a Jasper Alice y lo sabes.

—Lo sé— se limita a confirmar, mientras un gesto de tristeza cruza su rostro. Lo sabe porque lo ha visto en sus visiones, en ese don que se suele convertir en una maldición más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

—No se lo digas, por favor Edward. —Su tono es casi una súplica y en sus ojos se dibuja el terror de lo que muestra el futuro. —Es solo que con él, no sé… todo es diferente, nuevo.

—Seguro que cuando eras humana siempre quisiste tener un perro. —Le responde, mientras coloca su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana e intenta darle un tono jocoso a su voz.

—Eso suena más como algo que diría Emmet, pero me entiendes ¿verdad?

El asiente imperceptiblemente antes de que ambos sonrían sin desearlo de verdad, mientras caminan rumbo a la casa que se ha convertido en su hogar.

Y de pronto el futuro parece dividirse en dos.

Por un lado está la seguridad y la certeza, un tiempo sin límites dedicado a implorar perdón, a buscar una redención en aquellos ojos claros y atormentados por la desilusión y el engaño. A la seguridad de aquellos brazos marmóreos y conocidos, a la tibieza de aquellos labios de los que ya conoce el sabor.

Por otro lado la incertidumbre, un futuro que jamás se mostrará en sus visiones y que quizá la lleven a perderse en aquella mirada oscura y casi animal, algo parecida a la suya propia cuando la sed la acosa; un futuro que la llevará de nuevo a aquellos brazos fuertes que la estrecharan con ternura y cuidado, como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper; a unos labios que la quemaran con un simple roce.

Y de pronto una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro, el destino le muestra dos opciones y sin embargo no sabe cual abrazar. Cierra los ojos y se aferra a su visión con fuerza, pero todo es confuso y brumoso, la decisión aun no esta tomada.


End file.
